


I'm a pretty baby

by Desirae



Series: Bumblebee [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Amused Dean, Bottom Dean, Cas is a little shit, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Jealous Castiel, M/M, Smut, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 18:58:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8679598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desirae/pseuds/Desirae
Summary: “Oh, I’m sorry. I guess I should have never masturbated before, in fear that my damn bird was going to drop more F bombs than Andrew Dice Clay.”Everyone pretty much knows Dean and Cas' relationship status.  Except for Lisa. Bumblebee helps explain.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone. This is a sequel to [Out of the Mouths of Bumblebess](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7343731), but can be read on it's own as well. It is also part of the Supernatural prompt Challenge, in which I had birds.
> 
> Blessed Be:)0(  
> [](http://imgur.com/mLLctZI)

_“Ah, ah, oh fuck, right there,”_ Dean arched his back as his boyfriend opened him up with one hand, the tips of his long fingers deliberately brushing against his prostate. Castiel’s other hand continued to firmly stroke Dean’s leaking cock, the slick sound of squelching lube and skin on skin, loud in the sun dappled bedroom.

Castiel chuckled darkly, and Dean knew he was flushed from his chest up through his neck. Flushed from heat and want. Flushed from the look of desire and affection he knew graced Castiel’s face.

Cas always looked at him like that. Like Dean was the be all and end all of everything. Like nothing was more important than his happiness and well being. Well, Dean could relate to that. He felt the same about Castiel.

“Cas, m’ready, just get up here,” Dean’s voice was petulant, and Castiel laughed again.

“Impatient, are we love?” Castiel looked up at him, and Dean could see wicked amusement in his cobalt eyes. The fact that he also saw unconditional love kept him from kicking Cas’ ass.

“C’mon, already. We have like, forty-five minutes before people start showing up.”

Castiel huffed out a breath as he rose to his knees. He reached across Dean to the bedside table to grab a little more lube. Dean reached one hand up to tug at the dusky pink nipple that hovered so close to his mouth, and leaned up for one delicious lick. Dean grinned in satisfaction as he felt Castiel shudder against him.

Dean spread his legs wantonly, pulling his knees up to his chest as Castiel leaned back to coat his dick with the viscous jelly.

”You’re the one who wanted an end of the year pool party,” Cas chastised as his cockhead nudged at Dean’s fluttering entrance.

Dean simultaneously rolled his eyes and whimpered. “Yes, with our families, who you know won’t show up on time, not with our co-workers who will- _oh fuck, Cas!_ ”

Dean’s breath punched out of him as Castiel slid home with a sharp thrust.

“Less talking, more fucking, love,” Cas panted, as he leaned down to nip at Dean’s lip, before soothing the plump flesh with his tongue.

Over the heavy breathing and harsh grunts and groans, a faint rattling of a cage could be heard. Even from a room away, it was like Castiel’s Mynah bird Bumblebee just _knew_ what they were doing. Dean could hear him squawking _faster, harder_ and couldn’t help the snicker.

Castiel narrowed his eyes at Dean and pulled nearly all the way out. “If you can giggle at a time like this, I am obviously not doing my job,” Cas’ voice was dangerously low and made the heat in Dean’s stomach coil tighter.

Dean bit his bottom lip coyly. “What are you gonna do about that, baby?” he asked, with a wink.

Castiel all but growled as he pushed Dean’s hands away, so he could push his legs further back, hooking them over his forearms. With no warning, Cas plunged back in.

“ _Fuck!_ ” was all Dean could say, as that angle always had Cas’ cock grazing his sweet spot.

Dean clutched at Cas’ arms, as the dark-haired love of his life proceeded to drill into him, relentlessly. Dean felt his eyes roll back and he arched his neck, inviting Cas to lick at his pulse point. Castiel continued to piston his hips as he sucked bruises along the side of Dean’s neck. Cas’ thick cock dragged against Dean’s rim over and over as he fucked in and out of his lubed hole. The feeling was exquisite. Sex had never felt as perfect and pure as it did with Castiel, and Dean knew it would always be that way.

They breathed as one and Cas panted into the side of Dean sweat-slickened neck. Dean clutched Castiel’s hair with one hand, and scratched down his back with the other.

“ _Unhhh, so, so good, Dean_ ,” Cas muttered in between deep groans. “ _Perfect for me_.”

Castiel’s thrust grew faster and Dean’s cock, trapped between the damp skin of their stomachs created a glorious friction. The brush against Dean’s prostate, coupled with the slide against his length was too much.

“ _Cas, I’m gonna_ …”

“Go ahead, Dean, come for me,” Castiel’s whiskey-soaked voice seemed to be all Dean needed. His mouth fell open on a silent scream as his vision whited out and his dick pulsed between them, hot and sticky fluid coating their chests. Cas continued to thrust, shallow rapid jerks forward, until he locked up, filling Dean with his release on a drawn out moan.

For awhile there was nothing but the sound of their erratic breathing… and the profanity coming from down the hall.

_“Fuck me. Harder Cas. Right there. There it is, Dean.”_

Dean erupted into laughter and Castiel just sighed heavily. “Dude, we have to do something about that. I’m pretty sure it’s technically animal abuse.”

Castiel slapped at Dean’s arm before he snuggled in closer to his side. “It’s not like I taught it to him, Dean. Mynah birds are excellent mimics. Should we not make love anymore?” he asked, lifting his head to peer down at Dean.

“Baby, he was saying dirty things long before I moved in here,” Dean smiled widely, as he watched the blush climb up Cas’ cheeks.

“Oh, I’m sorry. I guess I should have never masturbated before, in fear that my damn bird was going to drop more F bombs than Andrew Dice Clay.”

Dean laughed so hard he lost his breath. “Oh my God, I love you,” he said, wiping away a few tears that had leaked out of his eyes.

* * *

 

Castiel took a long pull of of his _Sam’s Summer Ale_ , eyeing Dean’s freckled back with appreciation. His boyfriend was manning the grill outside in nothing but his red swim trunks and the deep purple hickey Cas had left on his neck.

Sam and Madison were relaxing side by side on chaise lounge chairs, while Jo and Charlie played chicken in the water with Balthazar and his girlfriend Meg. His brother Gabriel was trying to chat up Lisa Braeden to no avail. No, she only had eyes for Dean.

Lisa worked with Castiel and Dean at Turner Middle School. Cas as an eighth grade teacher, Dean as a guidance counselor. They had become best friends  five years prior. About a year ago, towards the end of the school year, Castiel and Dean had finally confessed to each other that they were in love. With a little push from Bumblebee. It was hard to deny his feelings for Dean, especially when he house sat for Castiel and heard his bird squawking all the dirty things he would say about Dean while jerking off. That pretty much broke the ice right there.

They had gone most of this year, not hiding that they were in a relationship, but not flaunting it either. It wasn’t against the rules for employees to date, per se, but they tried to keep things professional at work. But now that Dean had officially moved into Castiel’s house after Christmas, Cas thought it was time to let everyone know. _And what better way than an end of the school year pool party?_

Castiel had agreed, besides, he was getting tired of listening to Lisa go on and on about Dean in the teacher's lounge. It didn’t matter that Dean always said no to her invites to go out with the staff after work. It didn’t seem to make one bit of difference when he said, _No thank you, I have someone waiting for me at home_. No, if anything, knowing Dean was taken just seemed to make it more of a fun challenge to her.

Dean liked to tease Cas, and offer to take him right on his desk at school, make Castiel scream Dean’s name so long and so loud that Lisa would have no doubt who he belonged too. It was a fun, albeit impossible fantasy.

Castiel was startled out of his reverie by Garth Fitzgerald. Garth taught health and home economics. He was a kind natured man, lanky, bordering on skinny, with a big heart and infectious laugh.

“Hey, man, thanks for the invite,” Garth said with a tip of his _thighslapper ale_.

“Of course, Garth,” Castiel said with a smile. “I’m sorry Bess couldn’t make it.”

“Yeah, she just couldn’t get the time off at the restaurant, but if she gets out early she’ll try and stop by,” he said, speaking about his fiance.

“Oh good… “ Cas was distracted when Dean caught his eye and threw him a wink. Lisa had made her way over to the grill and was leaning into his space, putting her tanned breasts in their tiny pink bikini top on full display.

Garth’s chuckle drew his attention away from the dark-haired brunette who was looking at his man as though his every word was written by God himself.

“What’s so humorous, Garth?”

“Lisa, man. Does she just not get that you and Dean or a couple, or does she just not care? “

Cas goggled at Garth for a moment, mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water. “You know?” he asked, finally finding his voice.

“Uh, yeah? Doesn’t everyone? Unless that was someone else you’ve been macking on against Dean’s car in the school parking lot,” Garth said with a snicker.

“Huh,” Castiel said, tilting his head as he thought about all the times he had met Dean out in the parking lot with a kiss, before they parted ways to drive home, Dean in his Impala, Cas in his Continental. “We weren’t hiding or anything, but I thought we were more subtle. Does everyone know? Does principal Crowley know?” Cas asked, nodding his head towards the bearded Scotsman who was treading water with his quiet, but lovely wife, Hannah.

Garth snorted. “Everyone but Lisa, apparently. I don’t think she believes Dean when he says he’s with someone. I think she thinks he’s just lyin’ cause he’s scared of commitment,“ he said as they watched Dean hand the tongs over to Sam to man the grill, and head towards them, Lisa trailing behind. "She's gotta be blind to miss that hickey."

When he reached them, Dean ran a hand down Cas’ arm, absently before reaching down into the cooler behind Castiel for another beer. He nodded at Garth. “S’up man, thanks for coming.”

“Thanks for having me. Hey, was that your _Gibson_ I saw on the living room wall?” Garth asked, with wonder in his voice and Dean nodded around a swallow.

“Yeah, Christmas present from him,” Dean said, with an affectionate nudge at Castiel. “This one here doesn’t know how to do small. I get him tickets to the opera and he gets me a fucking four thousand dollar _Les Paul_ ,” Dean looked at Cas, his green eyes soft and doting. That look always turned Castiel to mush.

“Wow,” Lisa piped up, “That’s quite a gift. Why do you keep it here? Oh! Are you guys roommates? How did I not know that?” she said with a quirk of her head and a saccharine smile at Dean.

“Yes, something like that,” Castiel said through gritted teeth. He was getting to the end of his rope with her ignorance, feigned or not. But then, he had a thought. Castiel glanced at Garth, wondering if it would be worth the slight embarrassment. Looking back at Lisa who was still gazing at Dean, Cas decided that _yes, yes it was._

“We also share a really beautiful bird, would you like to meet him?” Castiel asked Lisa, with wide innocent eyes, ignoring Dean’s choked gasp as his beer obviously went down the wrong pipe.

Castiel stared Lisa down as he could practically see the gears turning in her head, trying to figure out how to politely decline.

“Sure we would,” Garth said enthusiastically. “My nana kept birds, such perky little creatures, aren’t they?”

Castiel laughed at the gobsmacked look on Dean’s face, until his man couldn’t help but laugh back and shake his head.”You’re going to hell, Cas,” Dean said, rubbing a hand down his face.

“What?” Lisa questioned, “What’s so funny?”

Dean just shook his head, and waved Lisa and Garth towards the slider doors. “Nothing, come on. Let's go say hi to Bumblebee.”

“Your bird's name is Bumblebee?” Garth’s voice was delighted.

“Yes,” Castiel said, trailing behind them as they made their way out of the kitchen to the foot of the stairs.“Mynahs are often black and yellow, so it seemed to fit.”

They followed Dean into the guest room where Bumblebee sat proudly on his wooden branch.

“Hi, pretty baby,” Castiel cooed, as Garth looked on with a smile and Lisa Looked bored.

“ _I’m a pretty baby,_ ” Bumblebee squawked.

“Wow, that is crazy, man. He sounds just like you.”

“Yes, Mynahs are excellent mimics,” Castiel said, side eyeing Dean who was just shaking his head, eyes alight with mirth. “Isn’t that right, love?”

“Why do I feel like I’m missing something?” Lisa asked, looking around, seemingly baffled, as Garth clucked at the Minah through the cage.

“Hi Bumblebee, hi there,” Garth said, leaning in closer.

“ _Fuck._ ” Bumblebee squawked and Garth’s mouth dropped open as Lisa laughed.

  _Fuck. Fuck me, harder Dean_.”

“Holy shit,” Garth exploded as Lisa’s laugh turned to shocked silence.

“ _Right there, Cas! Harder Cas_.”

Castiel was pretty sure he was in danger of pissing his pants from laughing so hard at the dawning horror on Lisa’s face. Listening to Bumblebee volley between an imitation of Cas’ voice to Dean’s was obviously not what she was expecting. Poor Garth was bent over at the waist, not able to hold himself up under the weight of his guffaws.

“ _Yes, Dean, oh yes_.”

Lisa looked back and forth between Castiel’s uncontrolled laughter and Dean’s look of fond amusement as he stared at Castiel and Garth, who were now holding each other up. Her face flooded red with either anger or embarrassment.

“You guys are assholes, you know that? You could have just told me,” she huffed out, before storming out of the room.

 _Ah_ , Cas thought. _Anger then._

* * *

 

“You know, I had to lie out my ass to get Lisa to calm down after that little stunt you know,” Dean said as he and Cas crawled into bed that night. Castiel looked at him and shrugged, the expression on his face clearly saying, _meh, oh well._ “I had to act like we thought she knew, and that we just thought the bird thing would be funny. Not that we were trying to humiliate her,” Dean said, with a slight note of disapproval in his tone.

Castiel had the decency to look a little abashed and Dean could see he was starting to catch on that the prank may have been a little mean.

“What did you say to convince her of that?” Cas grated out as he stretched.

“I said that I didn’t realize she was interested, and that I thought she just had a flirty nature like me.”

“Nice save, love.”

“Yeah,” Dean said, nodding his head, before reaching over to click off the light on the nightstand. He laid back and pulled Cas against his chest as they settled into the bed. “I’ll tell you what, though. We gotta start leaving the TV on in the guest room. PBS, Nick fucking Junior, something, man. At this rate, if Sam and Maddy ever have kids, they won’t be able to come in the house.”

Dean felt Cas’ body shake as he laughed against him silently before sighing contentedly.  “Of course, Dean.”

 

The End

  
  
  



End file.
